After Death
by TheLastShadow
Summary: Sequel to Facing Death. The Winchesters try to settle down and raise their small dysfunctional family.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters._  
><em>

**A/N: **Suddenly I have ideas!

* * *

><p><strong>"Where the world ends is where you must begin." <strong>  
>Stephen King,<em> The Gunslinger <em>

* * *

><p>Two boys walk side by side through the streets of Paris. Their laughter and cheerful grins betray the mischief hidden in their eyes. They rule their section of the city using tricks and illusions.<p>

This is their world.

Living alone in the big city has taught them to scrounge and struggle for every bit of food and speck of warmth they can find. They have to fight tooth and nail to keep their territory clear of other beggars and thieves or they will die. They learn to avoid 'bad people' if they don't want any broken bones or bruised skin.

They learn to survive.

But it doesn't matter how many cold alleys they sleep in or how often they go without food because they have each other. They're the only family they've ever known and it's enough for them.

Later, much later, they hear voices echo in the streets. There are whispers of tragedies that clench their hearts, and screams of hate and pain but there are also murmurs of love. Eventually their dreams begin to change too.

They dream of a golden city nestled within the branches of a great tree.

They dream of songs and feathers and wind.

They dream of serpents and wolves and ghosts.

They dream of men in suits calling them _their_ gods.

They ignore them and life goes on.

Then he appears.

He's hard faced and almost unreal under the sparkling sun. His anger, his seriousness kills any excuses the boys might use. Everything they've learned tells them they should run but they don't. The youngest knows it would be a mistake to leave.

This man is _family_.

When Dean turns to walk away the boys can't help but follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters._  
><em>

**A/N:** I realized it was a horrible idea to start a new story during some of _the most important months_ _of my life_ after posting the first chapter. Hopefully by late summer I'll have my life scheduled out better so that I may update sooner than once a month. Not because I haven't written more but because I have little to no computer access right now. Sorry if it's a bit rushed!

**WARNING:** Because of Gabriel and Loki's involvement many things changed. However, I am going to bring up some things from season 8 and 9 of Supernatural, Thor 2, and (very little of) Agents of Shield.

un-beta'd

* * *

><p>Kevin Tran was many things before he became a prophet of the Lord. In <em>that<em> life he had goals, an over protective mother, and a girlfriend.

But so much happened between then and now that his life is no where near normal or sane anymore. Now, he's a guardian of the most wanted hunters in the supernatural world, the Winchester family.

This is why he braces himself for the worst when he receives a phone call to pick up the two youngest additions of the family. He feels his heart drop the moment he sees bloodied bandages. There's no way his growing ability to lie will help him here. He tries not to curse, really, but it comes out automatically after years of being in the Winchesters presence.

"Shit."

The secretary at the desk frowns disapprovingly and is about to reprimand him but the happy yells of two boys interrupt her. Four arms wrap themselves around his legs and he cringes because up close the injuries look worse. Kevin can already picture a furious Dean going into papa-bear mode. He only hopes the older hunter doesn't demolish the school with his bare hands, again.

"Are you alright?" He asks while inspecting the bandaged faces and hands. "Does it hurt?"

The brunet smiles, "Nah, you should see the other guys."

He groans because it's just like Gabriel to act like it's nothing. "What happened? The school called but they didn't tell me anything."

"It's because of me," the other boy whispers angrily, "Someone tried to beat me up and-"

"I totally kicked their asses!"

Kevin sighs, ignoring Gabriel's karate yells as he fights invisible enemies around them. He pushes both boys towards the chairs in the waiting room deciding he needs to find out what really happened. Out of the corner of is eye he sees a hazy image of a man in a black suit before it vanishes. He shakes his head thinking it's a figment of his imagination brought on by stress.

**~~0O0~~**

Oh, it's _worse_.

Dean is seething.

He practically smokes in anger when he sees the damage. He's not even angry at Gabriel for getting into another fight at school because this is justified. It was done to protect family. No, he's angry the school didn't have any teachers watching the children during recess when the fight occurred. He's in a rage they want to suspend Gabriel for protecting his brother from a group of boys twice their size. Not to mention the bullies were doing it because his son has a 'dumb' foreign name.

Sam is calmer blocking out the ranting behind him to run healing fingers over the bits of broken skin. He's not proficient in the healing arts but he's better than Dean. He knows Gabriel takes after Dean to be the protective older brother but this is not the correct way to stop bullying.

"Oh-ho and believe me I'm going over there tomorrow-"

Sam sighs, "Dean, just stop. You're not setting a great example for them."

Kevin sees this as his queue to leave and pulls both boys out of the room before the hunters start arguing. Gabriel is chattering excitedly about his cool scars and Serrure - _Loki_ - is quiet like always.

"Why can't I have my name?"

Kevin goes still and Gabriel stops talking.

"Why _don't_ I have my real name?"

Gabriel smiles, "But you do have a name. You're Serrure."

"No," the boy grimaces, "I heard them arguing once. Uncle Sam wants me to have my real name but-but dad said no."

"That's dumb. Why would you have two names? Right, uncle Kev?"

Kevin pretends not to listen as he stares at the cracks in the ceiling.

Serrure frowns, "There's a lot that dad hasn't told us. He doesn't say anything about their hunts and it's weird we learned English so fast and the dreams and a lot of other stuff. Aren't you curious?"

"No worries! Dad wouldn't keep secrets unless it's important."

The taller boy shakes his head unconvinced. In an effort to stop an argument from rising Kevin invites them for a drive into town for pizza and ice cream.

**~~0O0~~**

The Winchesters leave Kevin and the boys in the bunker after hearing a rumor that angels are killing one another. Normally they wouldn't care - _good riddance_ - but their vessels shouldn't suffer death for their petty squabbles. After the death of Naomi and Metatron resurfacing the world of Heaven has been in constant chaos. All the angels scheming to gain the upper hand in an effort to rule.

Even Hell is divided as Crowley's followers fight those led by Abaddon. The Knight of Hell had traveled through time after chasing a long lost relative of the Winchesters. Although it had been bitter sweet to meet and then bury one of the few remaining Winchesters, Kevin knew it meant a lot to the two brothers to see their grandfather.

_'Probably why they worry about the boys so much,'_ he thought.

He's settling in for the night putting away books he's using as research when a scream rips through the silence. He acts on instinct grabbing his crossbow in one hand and making sure a flask of holy water is still at his hip. He doesn't even pause as he bursts into Gabriel and Serrure's room. His eyes scan everything, the walls, the beds, and moves closer to inspect the huddled figures in the corner.

Serrure is holding a shivering Gabriel. He brandishes a small knife as a warning when Kevin draws too close.

"Hey, it's okay. It's just me." Kevin lowers his crossbow slowly and reaches out tentatively, "What happened?"

The boy drops his weapon but pulls Gabriel closer. Still moving slowly, Kevin sits next to them and holds them as the nightmare Gabriel is experiencing dies down.

"He was yelling in his sleep again."

Kevin nods, "It's okay. He's okay."

"He-he said you were going to die and-," tears ran down Serrure's face, "Uncle Kevin, what's wrong with him? What's wrong with us?"

* * *

><p><em>TBC<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters._  
><em>

**A/N:** Hey I'm not dead! I feel like all my chapters have suddenly gotten super short compared to 'Facing Death'. I really don't like it. Also, I updated AO3 so there's that if you want to head over there.

un-beta'd

* * *

><p>Gabriel can still see it.<p>

He tries not to close his eyes, tries not to think about it anymore. He can't hold it and lunges forward and empties his stomach. He's gasping and shuddering not able to stop the tears. He tries to scream but his stomach roils.

He can picture the charred black flesh and smoking empty eyes staring back at him. He can still smell the smoke from Kevin's liquified organs and the thought of everything makes his stomach lurch. He heaves against the porcelain again trying not to vomit.

It's a curse. He knows it's a curse because his dreams happen a lot more than he cares to admit. Before there were only glimpses of possibilities, different outcomes, nothing certain. _Nothing_.

But Kevin died over and over and over...

He sits back against the tub, away from the toilet, taking deep breaths.

_'Kevin isn't dead.'_

_'Kevin is alive.'_

_'Kevin will be fine.'_

He whispers it over and over willing himself to believe it. He has to believe it if he's going to face Kevin without flinching.

KNOCK KNOCK

He ignores the knocking, instead he focuses on calming his nerves. He squeezes his eyes shut when the bathroom door opens not wanting to see who enters.

He hopes it isn't Serrure.

"So, are you going to tell me or should I get Sam?"

Gabriel glares because he wants to blame someone for what he's going through. Who better than the man who took him and his brother away from their home? The residue that fog his eyes after those dreams stink of the magic used by the Winchesters.

He growls, "Hey, _dad_, how was the hunt? Bring back any souvenirs?"

Dean sighs, exhaustion clear on his face, and leans against the doorway to wait. As the minutes pass the hunter thinks over the information Kevin gave him. The dream had been more powerful than the others they'd witnessed and knowing Gabriel's past made them very uneasy. Predicting the death of one of their own is never a good thing.

"Kevin already told you what happened so leave me alone."

"Gabe-"

"Go away and bother someone else!"

The Winchester kneels down next to the brunet, "You're one of us and I will do everything in my power to get whatever this is under control. You know I worry about you, right? "

The boy hesitates.

He knows Dean cares for Serrure and himself, sees it in the hunter's eyes and movements when they're in the same room. Even when the hunter lies about being their older brother or father to the public he feels a bond and it extends to Sam.

"Yeah," he nods before continuing, "yeah, I-I know. Kevin- Uncle Kevin was waiting for you in the library..."

**~~0O0~~**

Serrure mutters something as he and Gabriel sit in a waiting room for what feels like an eternity. Dean had removed them from their previous school after the principal refused to punish the other boys involved in the fight. Lack of evidence or something. Sam had deemed it a better option than throwing the teachers into a wormhole. So, now the boys suffer sitting in uncomfortable chairs waiting for the older hunter to finish speaking with the new principle.

"Hey, let's play a game," whispers Gabriel, "What's the story this time?"

The raven haired boy grins, "Ex-girlfriend, sent to live with dad. He didn't know about us until after mom died."

"Hmm," Gabriel looks thoughtful, "mom _and_ dad died, sent to live with our uncle."

"Loser buys ice-cream."

"Loser buys ice-cream _and_ does all the chores this week."

Serrure laughs, "Deal!"

The sound of a door opening causes them to look over. The boys perk up when they see Dean and the principle headed their way. They quickly look away, pretending not to notice them while keeping an ear out for any clues.

The principle smiles, "Oh, believe me dear I know how difficult boys are at this age. I know it's hard to be widowed with two children so if you ever need anything here's a number to a group-"

The boys groan unhappily realizing they both lost. Their grumbling comes to a stop when they're told they'll be escorted around the school for the day by a fellow student. Aliana, their class president, smiles at them before going into a speech welcoming them both. Gabriel tries to cover his laughter with coughs when he sees Serrure blush at the girl's direction.

School is a welcoming distraction from everything. Gabriel sighs in relief because nothing weird happens. No flashbacks of his nightmare or strange happenings -_if you don't count the mystery meat at lunch_- make him believe things might be normal in a new place.

That is until Serrure stops by the exit to ask, "Who's uncle Sam talking to?"

When Gabriel looks all he sees is a strange blur.

**~~0O0~~**

Sam waits patiently as noisy children rush past him to escape the confines of the school. Kevin had asked him to pick up the boys for him. Gabriel still couldn't face him without looking miserable.

The air next to him shifts, growing blisteringly hot and then cold. Sam doesn't need to look over to know Mayhem is beside him.

"You shouldn't be here."

"I don't follow you Winchesters." Sam can almost hear the laughter in his voice. "You can't order me around."

"It's not about ordering it's about doing what's right."

Mayhem draws close, "Is that a _tone_ I hear?"

"No," Sam grimaces.

"You can't keep them away from me. News flash, Meat, they were mine before you met them and they'll be mine again. You can't keep us apart."

The Winchester can only glare not wanting to invoke Mayhem's fury while so many children are present.

"The longer you keep them from their true selves the worse it's going to get. Besides, what if Kali finds out or Asgard? The gods will be _so_ angry."

Sam walks away when he spots Serrure but not before whispering low enough to not be heard by anyone else.

"We're not afraid of gods."

* * *

><p><em>TBC<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

><p>He ignores the being nearby, opting to continue his nap in peace. It doesn't take long before the penetrating stare twists deep inside causing him to growl in anger. He shifts to stare at the dark haired creature smiling down broadly. His nose twitches in irritation at being woken from his pleasant dream and says so to the grinning man.<p>

"Come on, let's play."

_No_, he says rolling on his stomach.

"Come on, come on, come on..."

He tells Mayhem to leave him alone. He isn't in the mood and the humans will be back any minute. He'd prefer they be left whole and unharmed.

Mayhem grins, "They aren't even your real masters."

_Neither are you_, he yawns in a calm voice, _my masters are_ _gone_.

"But what if they aren't dead?"

_That's not funny. Go away._

"He's alive. They both are. I know you never met his _other_ but now you can."

_You're serious._

"They need protection."

_Then why aren't you with them?_

"Too dangerous to stir that well of magic right now. Besides, you're his servant aren't you? Born from his love and all that junk. Time for you to do your job."

_This better not be a trick._

"I'm hurt you don't trust me."

_If you're lying..._

"What? You'll growl at me?"

_I'll rip out your throat._

"That's the spirit!"

The air thickens and the world splits open. A burst of wind roars painfully load before stopping. The sun's light shines through the dark pathway when a door swings open to an empty street full of brightly lit shops.

Mayhem sighs feeling happy for the first time in a very long time.

The fuzz ball sitting beside him is quiet and grouchy as it shifts between different forms and genders but it's familiar. Gabriel and Mala's energies are somewhere deep under its fur and claws. Its aura bristles with fading static that tastes like the Nothingness that once thrived within Mala. The strange gold hue emanating from its eyes feels bitter like Gabriel's Grace. The beast hidden under its current face is intelligent and speaks through the Chaos and lingering Grace inside of Mayhem. This thing is dangerous because it has a gray speck in its core that belonged to Mala.

It reminds Mayhem of what he lost.

The pull of those missing links causes Mayhem to stand closer than necessary. He peers down at the small creature wondering why it continues to keep itself locked in such a small form. Before, its body was rounder with a short, white and brown spotted coat. Now, its untamed brown fur covers its longer and leaner body. The fact that it changed breed and age doesn't surprise Mayhem. It's easier to be accepted into a home full of humans with the face of a younger, innocent body.

"See those two over there? That's them."

Mayhem laughs at the confused look. He laughs harder when the other snorts in annoyance.

_They're tiny and weak. How did this happen?_

Mayhem shrugs_._

_It's unsettling. It's him and not him. Them. Like something pressed them through a strainer and this came out. I don't like it. I can't feel them. Not like before._

Mayhem sighs because it's nice being around someone who understands what it's like to hurt from a broken bond.

"If you bond with their guardians they'll probably remember. Things will go back to the way it should be. You'll have a purpose-"

_I already have a purpose. He set me free. It saved my life. This freedom kept me from following them to their death._

"You accepted your freedom too easily."

_And you didn't? _

"I didn't know but you-"

_Don't act like their deaths were my fault._

Mayhem scowls, "Whatever. Besides, their guardians aren't enough for what's gathering against them."

_They were ours a long time ago. You need to let them go before you kill them. But, I'll go to them. _Hard, gold eyes stare back at Mayhem. _If I see you again I will kill you._

Mayhem disappears but his words linger in the wind.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

**~~0O0~~**

Gabriel hears the whimper from across the street. He stops listening to Serrure and crosses the road in a quick pace. He ignores his brother yelling at him to watch out for cars and continues. He bends down to pick up the scruffy animal and hugs it close to his chest. It licks his face and curls up even more in his arms.

"Uh, Gabe? I don't think you'll be allowed to keep the dog."

It takes an immense amount of begging on both their parts to get Dean to cave in. When Dean does give in it's with a resigned sigh because he can't stand the tears in their eyes. Sam and Kevin were easier to win over especially after they test the dog with holy water and silver.

Sam likes the dog. Always quick on his feet to follow the two boys and never so much as growls when their playing gets rough. He's thankful the little canine doesn't yap or bark at every noise but has heard him groan and growl on occasion when he's bored. Sam relaxes because this feels normal and it's nice.

Kevin finds him soothing. He thinks of him as a secret confidant that he can unload all his worries and frustrations. It helps that the dog licks his face to cheer him up. He doesn't know why but something about the dog just feels _safe_. It's been so long since he's felt this way that he doesn't stray far from him. The sense of foreboding he's had since Gabriel's vision vanishes and he can't help but breathe easier as time goes on.

Dean finds him odd. Something brushes against his barrier of magic when he walks near the animal and it's unsettling. It's worse when he realizes the dog's new name is Titan. The name feels old and it claws and rumbles deep within his soul, at least whatever's left of it. He brings it up to Kevin and Sam but they don't sense it. They call it stress because they don't know what else to call it.

He thinks he's going insane when the magic in his blood begins to fluctuate uncontrollably. Maybe this is it, he thinks, this is the downside of Loki's _gift_. He thought this would've happened years ago when they were still fledglings trying to master the power thrumming through their veins. It's been so long that it's almost unfair it took this long for the curse to kick in.

The sensation of knives running across his skin becomes even more intense as the days pass. He hides the tremble in his hands and bites his tongue to keep the stutters from escaping. The colors and light around him become foggy and the air grows stale.

Kevin and Sam don't notice.

Gabriel and Serrure don't notice, either.

Their words and concerns blend together and he can't tell if he's stuck in a nightmare or if he's finally lost it. His skin burns too hot to be normal and his voice leaves an echo. At moments like these he wishes he could still get drunk.

Dean rips the cap off his eighth beer hoping to wash out the numbness crawling through him. He's too tense and he's avoiding everyone thinking he'll snap and hurt them on accident. He rolls into bed hoping sleep will help.

_Pathetic._

He bolts upright, gun cocked in one hand and a knife in the other.

_This is what they left. Some _human_ to inherit their gifts and he squanders it. A miserable, broken, shadow of a man at the end of his rope just waiting to die._

Something closes around his heart and lungs and the hunter sputters in pain.

_If _they_ didn't love you..._

The threat in his head is loud in the quiet room. The world dims and everything starts to dip away. Dean grits his teeth as a wave of nausea hits him hard.

_You keep fighting because you're a fighter. You won't win. Not from this. This bond only has two outcomes. You either give in or die._

Anger courses through him, "Like hell."

_Give in or die. It's that simple._

He feels weak. His heart hammers in his chest and he can feel his life slipping through his fingers even as he scrambles to hold on. He doesn't want to give in to this thing. It's a trick to survive. It's always been a trick and he won't give in.

His nightmares from Hell bubble up. The wall keeping those dark thoughts at bay is crumbling. Real fear leaves him paralyzed because he can smell the blood and sulfur. He won't do it again. He doesn't want to kill the good left in his soul.

_Get out of Hell and focus._

The memories are becoming sharper and clearer. He remembers cutting and sawing and breaking and tearing-

_You'd rather drown with your nightmares. It's selfish. Dying and not helping the only ones left on this planet who care you exist._

He's left gasping on the floor wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. A burning pain rolls through his muscles when he tries to stand so he sits instead. His blanket feels cool against his face and neck.

_You survived._

His head flops to the side and his eyes widen when they land on Titan's strange gold eyes. The dog tips his head, eyes roaming over the shaking hunter to make sure he isn't injured.

_Get up, hunter. You have a job to do._

The Winchester doesn't even have the energy to protest. He hauls himself up until he's on his feet leaning against the gray wall of his room.

The dog snorts and walks away with his teeth bared. Dean follows the low growls and stops at the library's entrance. Everything still hurts and his head is still spinning but he zeroes in on the intruder disappearing behind an aisle. His movements make Dean wary because it's tracking something he can't see.

There's a small moment of relief when Dean remembers Sam and the boys aren't in the bunker. It's their day today. That just leaves one person.

He runs, ignoring stealth in favor of reaching Kevin before the man kills him. Titan bolts past him in a burst of speed. Dean feels satisfaction when he sees sharp teeth pierce the strangers arm. Dean ignores the smell of burnt skin and blood focusing on the man responsible for Kevin's death. Titan grows, jaws widening and teeth elongating to tear bone. His claws rake up the mans chest and across his face to bring him down.

_Trespasser! Invader! Murderer!_

Titan is thrown aside and his weight breaks a table in two. The stranger frowns at his blackening hand and clutches it against his chest. Dean feels his heart go cold because it's an angel. An angel is in the bunker and Kevin is dead.

His magic unravels along his arm, stretching to slice and kill. Dean squeezes the angels neck and chest knowing the thorns along his rope of magic are as sharp as an angel blade. Maybe it's because he's still unsteady from his earlier experience with Titan but his magic falters. It's just enough to give the angel an escape.

He sags in exhaustion and barely manages to crawl to Kevin's side. He swallows thickly at the sight of burnt out eyes and charred skin. Titan is small again and noses Kevin's face gently letting out a soft whine.

Dean grips Kevin's cold hand, "You can fix him can't you? You were once a part of Gabriel and Mala."

_It's a possibility._

"Do it! Bring him back!"

_He'll never wake. If he does it won't be the Kevin you know. He'll be a part of me and belong with me. Do you understand?_

"Please."

_He won't be human and he'll _never_ escape my bond. Not even in death. He'll linger with me forever. We'll be forgotten memories._

**~~0O0~~**

It's been a week since an angel slipped through their home and killed someone they considered family. A week since they wrapped Kevin's body and locked him away in one of the vaults deep within the bunker. A week since Titan spoke to Sam for the first time.

Sam balls his hands into fists because Kevin was so still and pale. He's not even sure how his heart was still beating even if he wasn't breathing.

He's angry at the vision they weren't able to stop.

He's angry at Titan.

He's angry at Dean.

Kevin should have been left alone to rest in peace. Now, he's just another relic hidden away never to see the light of day again.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes: <strong>So, this is the dog from Season 2 of Supernatural that appeared in the episode Tall Tales. I'm not sure if the fandom ever gave him a name or knows his breed. Anyway, he changed into a Soft Coated Wheaten Terrier in case anyone was curious.

Originally, Titan was supposed to appear in _'Facing Death'_ but at one point I noticed my fic was treading dangerously close to someone else's (I don't even remember whose anymore) so I had to make a lot of changes.


End file.
